


Don't Tell Dick

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Has Red Hood’s blood analysis come back?”“Yes.”“And?”“And?”“Who is it?”





	Don't Tell Dick

Bruce stared at the blood test results before him. He’d run them three times. It was a match, nearly one hundred percent. It wasn’t wrong. He wanted it to be wrong.

“Father,” Damian said, drawing Bruce out of his thoughts. “Has Red Hood’s blood analysis come back?”

It had. “Yes.”

“And?”

Bruce slowly turned to face Damian and Tim who was also standing there. “And?”

“Who is it?” Tim asked. “Or do you still have to run it through the database?”

He could lie, Bruce realized. He could lie, make up an excuse, say it still had to go through the database. Find a way to either confront Red Hood or, even better, make sure Dick never  _ ever  _ found out.

Making his choice, Bruce stood. “Say not a word to Dick.”

Tim and Damian shared glances. “Why?” Tim asked warily.

Bruce was silent a moment. “Red Hood is Jason Todd.”

“You mean,” Damian said slowly. “The father of Grayson’s child?”

“I thought Jason Todd died,” Tim chimed in.

“He did,” Bruce replied gruffly. “Don’t tell Dick.”

“Surely that would be the wisest course of action though,” Damian objected, following Bruce to the locker rooms. “Grayson is always going on about how he wishes Jason were with him.”

“If Dick finds out Jason is alive,” Bruce explained, stripping out of the suit. “He will attempt to make contact with him.”

“Your point?” Damian demanded.

Tim caught on quickly. “You’re afraid Jason might hurt him,” he guessed.

“I’m afraid Jason may kill him,” Bruce corrected. “Or Thomas.”

“So we keep Grayson here and oblivious,” Damian said, nodding. “Simple.”

“No,” Bruce replied. “It’s not. Dick will find out we’re hiding something. He’s seen Red Hood on the news. He knows we went for a blood sample last night. He’s going to ask who it is, even if he can’t be involved to help.”

“So...lie,” Tim suggested slowly.

“He’ll know.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Damian demanded, hands on his hips.

Bruce was silent a moment. “We stall,” he finally decided. “As much as we can.”

“Are you going to tell Red Hood?” Tim asked. “Jason?”

“Of course not, you fool,” Damian snapped. “Todd is out for father’s blood. Father’s or the Joker’s. If he catches wind that Grayson has had the pup, he will attack them both, just to tempt father into killing the Joker.”

“Unless his instincts kicked in,” Tim muttered.

“What?”

“He’s an Alpha,” Tim said slowly. “I think his instincts would override whatever bloodlust he’s feeling right now. I think if he saw Thomas, he wouldn’t hurt him. Him or Dick.”

“But we don’t know that for certain, Drake.”

“Enough,” Bruce said simply. “We don’t tell Dick. End of story.”

Tim pressed his lips together. “Dick will find out eventually,” he said. “He won’t be happy if he finds out on his own.”

“I don’t care,” Bruce said. “I’m doing it to keep him safe.”

“You’re keeping an Omega from his chosen Alpha,” Tim said softly, even as Damian and Bruce walked away. “Instinct will  _ always  _ override rational thought.  _ Especially  _ when it comes to the father of his pup.”

But they hadn’t heard him. Not that Tim was expecting them too. Shaking his head, Tim walked up to the manor and ran into Dick who had been coming inside from playing outside with Thomas.

“Hey Timmy,” he said with a grin. It slid off his face when he saw Tim’s look of thought. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tim replied. “But...I think you’re gonna be really happy soon, Dick.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Alright,” he said slowly. “Thanks. I suppose.”

Tim placed a hand on Dick’s arm. “Trust me.”

Five months later, Dick and Thomas were kidnapped by the Joker.

And Jason finally reappeared.


End file.
